


在圣天使堡

by Chute



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chute/pseuds/Chute
Summary: 一位为波吉亚家族效命的卫兵在圣天使堡撞见了一桩出人意料的性事。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	在圣天使堡

**Author's Note:**

> *全文字数4k+  
> *ABO设定  
> *O！O！C！  
> *大家都记得路易基是谁叭（探头探脑）

他沿着弧形的阶梯往上走，匆匆穿过圣天使堡顶端那座打理得当的花园。玫瑰、三色堇或是金百合交相辉映，它们是这城堡绿色的心脏，芳馥非常。城堡的主人们在这里享受着地中海夏季稳定的阳光。波吉亚家族的次女尤其钟爱它，路易基有时看见她冒失的去折那些刚开不久的玫瑰，手指被刺扎的流血，滴进花蕊中央。

“他爱我。”卢奎西亚说，扯下一片花瓣，“他不爱我。”她又扯下一片。花瓣飘到地上，飘进华服、舞会、罗马的女主人的幻梦里。

他有时觉得她很漂亮，人们都会这么想。有时又觉得她愚蠢，其实这两者并不冲突，也许她的愚蠢让她显得越发动人，也许她那同父异母的兄长也是这样想的。

这让他回忆起艺术家在场的那次宴会，切萨雷回到圣天使堡的日子里总是有宴会。圣天使堡用美酒和旋转不停的裙裾来欢迎他们凯旋而归的英雄，路易基看到那位金发的艺术家站在人群里，局促的接下一杯侍者递来的酒。

“一个画家？我不明白，”卢奎西亚用一把折扇遮住脸，不满的向她的兄长嘟囔，“罗马的画家多得是，一个佛罗伦萨来的家伙能有多么才华横溢？”

“仔细你的言辞，我亲爱的卢奎西亚，”切萨雷说，然后温柔的亲吻她的面颊，“莱昂纳多·达·芬奇的大脑是颗钻石，单单用画家这个头衔来称呼他未免太冒犯了。”

路易基注意到卢奎西亚面露怒色，为自己不知道这个艺术家的身份而愤懑，这让她在切萨雷面前显得落后了，她开始盘算着要狠狠掌那个告诉她莱昂纳多只是个画家的侍女的嘴。可是切萨雷称呼她为亲爱的，又将吻落在她脸上，她突然又不知道自己为何生气。

他穿过花园径直向前走，从花园出口一直到那位艺术家的暂时居所一共是一百四十一步，或者，路易基更愿意称那地方是个牢房。与圣天使堡的各处一样，那条走廊也铺有华贵艳丽的地毯，但墙上却没有画，也听不见任何奏乐，罗马的绘画与音乐随着这位天才的到来而黯淡无光。

那次宴会过后他毫不意外的看见几个梳着双螺发髻的姑娘穿过花园，赤着脚来到艺术家的居所。她们都很漂亮，都是Omega,而翻遍整个罗马的妓院恐怕也找不出几个从事这项工作的Omega。当她们走过他身边时，周身散发出来的香味明确了这一点。

卢奎西亚会用这种方式来替她的哥哥拉拢波吉亚家族的朋友或是敌人，也替她自己拉拢切萨雷的心，这方法屡试不爽，却在艺术家那里吃了闭门羹。路易基看到他把钱袋放进为首的那个姑娘的手里，然后在她惊疑的目光中合上门。

这引发了他的好奇心，路易基猜测艺术家是在为某个人保持贞洁，而不久之后发生的一件事佐证了他的想法。

在那之前路易基从没有见过那名刺客，但听人们说起过他。即使是圣天使堡的人们也乐于将他作为酒桌上的谈资----白袍的刺客像只鸟儿一样飞进戒备得密不透风的城堡，救走了弗利城的女爵。人们带着恐惧与敬畏念诵他的名字，艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，早在来到罗马以前就已经响彻整个威尼斯与佛罗伦萨。

路易基与他拥有过匆忙的一照面，鲜活而且浓墨重彩。他的眼睛即使在灯火尽数熄灭的黑暗中也发着光，袖剑精确又安静的没入那些卫兵的后心或是脖颈。路易基吓得要命，闭紧双眼蜷缩在同伴的尸体中间躲过一劫。就像人们总是弄不清他会在什么时候出现一样，人们也不知道他什么时候会离开。当路易基睁开眼睛时，正好看见那名刺客躲开一支长矛，动作敏捷的像只猎豹，然后消失在楼梯的拐角处。

可是那天，艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，那个凭一己之力把圣天使堡搅得天翻地覆的刺客，正躺在另一个人身前，喘息，扭动，哀求着。他闻起来香得像是一座被炸毁的酒窖。

艺术家俯身去吻他，金发扫过他的锁骨，他说他的袍子层层叠叠，那么难解，像是女士的裙装一样。“是吗?你希望我那么穿?”刺客哑着嗓子问道，艺术家笑了笑，没有说话。当艺术家捞起他的膝窝撞进来时刺客真的分出一部分思绪在考虑这件事，发情期让他变得很不清醒，或许他面对他的故友的时候总是不清醒。

路易基站在虚掩的门外，在错愕与难以言明的兴奋中目不转睛。主角其一是他们新来的座上客及阶下囚，另一位则是令整个波吉亚家族人心惶惶的刺客大师，在暗处窥伺一场床笫之欢所带来的满足让他深感愧疚，他几乎想要在胸口画个十字以逃避上帝对他的唾弃。

屋内的光线晦暗不明，两人的身形在床铺四周帷幔的遮掩下模糊成一片，路易基借着唯一一支燃起的烛火注视着他们。他注意到那个刺客眼泛泪光，断断续续的哼叫从他抿紧的嘴唇里泄出来，那件以往华丽优雅的白袍正凌乱不堪的挂在他身上，当艺术家再次深入他的两腿之间时，他发出一声惊喘。

刺客的口腔被撬开，塞入两根沾了颜料与碳粉的手指，塞的很深，指尖抵上他颤抖的咽喉，他似乎很习惯这一切，上方与下方的肌肉一同熟练地抽搐着取悦手指的主人。颧骨之下，他的面颊正以某种罪恶的方式缓缓凹陷下去。

这一幕击中了路易基，他惊慌失措的从艺术家的门前离开，心脏跳的那么快，仿佛要撞出胸口。他想起年幼的时候第一次被朋友诱哄着趴在妓院的窗口朝里看，一个女人正在替她的嫖客口交，她并不漂亮，眼神浑浊，有一头黄的像是玉米须一样的长发。可是当她完成那件事并从嫖客的双腿之间抬起脸时，路易基觉得她看起来就是阿芙洛狄忒。

“怎么?”那个女人面带嫌恶的注意到了趴在窗口窥伺的他，嘴角泛红，长发凌乱。路易基吓了一跳，他立刻低下头想说抱歉，可是她的脸突然就变成了那个刺客的样子，眼睛又湿又红，汗水沾着棕色的发梢贴在脖子上，路易基舌尖一颤，险些就说出了声。你在跟那个画家上床，他把你操的哭哭啼啼的，像个处女。

从那之后，穿过花园走向那位艺术家的居所变成了一件需要勇气的事，路易基尽量在踩上地毯时盯着自己的脚尖，一百四十一步，他数着，他并不总是能成功----他有时会听见那个刺客小声喊他的名字，喘息着，声音破碎成几段，就像那天在艺术家的床上那样。不过多数时候，他可以。

他走到门前，屋里传来两人的交谈。“如果我想的话，我甚至能用信息素让你跪在地上求我给你碰。不过话说回来，我不是非得这么做。”

“你最近喜欢这样对待你的敌人？”

“什么？不，莱昂，你不是我的敌人。”

“那就把友善的劝告听进去。”一阵翻找，“把抑制剂吃了，艾吉奥。今天我得给切萨雷那个啥都不懂的妹妹画像。”

屋里安静了一会儿，然后是什么东西被打碎的声音，“你的新东家可以等。”刺客说，语气不悦。路易基闻到肆溢开来的酒液与蜂蜜混在一起，一部分香气透过门缝涌进他的鼻腔，另一部分穿过长廊飘向不远处的露天花园，融进那些植物里。他皱起脸，太阳穴跳动不停，感觉像是刚刚被人狠揍了一拳。

疼痛褪去后，他尝到熟悉又隐秘的期待漫上舌尖。路易基用手指将那扇木门轻轻推开一条缝，他的脸紧贴上去，在狭窄的景致之间屏住呼吸。

路易基什么都看到了，碎玻璃，被随意丢弃在地上的衣物，那个刺客被愤怒与情欲杂糅而成的脸。他用力的去吻艺术家的眼睛，嘴唇，下颌，一直到他发烫鼓胀的裆部。他跪在地上，用鼻尖去摩挲那个位置，深呼吸，两次，三次，然后伸手把被布料遮住的东西掏出来含进嘴里，脸都没有红一下。

艺术家在这时看起来仍然想拒绝，但刺客暖房一样湿滑的口腔让他很快无暇他顾，他背对着路易基，金发垂下来遮住侧脸。他伸手去扯刺客脑后的绸带，力道很大，似乎是要故意扯疼他。“骑我，艾吉奥。”他命令道，纤长的手指绞进刺客的长发间，“好，好。”刺客立刻点头，他哽咽着回答，如临大赦，听起来几乎是在抽泣。

刺客往前挪动，将艺术家推倒在那堆乱七八糟的画稿和设计图中间，他们弄翻了几叠稿纸，一些被撕碎的纸片飘的到处都是，粘在两人的胳膊上。他爬至艺术家的胯部，握住对方阴茎就往两腿之间塞，他太湿了，几乎不需要扩张。刺客缓缓坐了下去，在另一束目光的注视下将艺术家的性器吞入自己被撑开的身体，路易基注意到刺客美好的脊背轮廓在汗湿的衬衫下一起一伏，他搭在艺术家肩膀上的那只手握得那样紧，以至于关节都泛着青白。

他们停顿了一会儿，调整着呼吸。路易基看见艺术家将手扣上刺客的腰，拇指在他腰窝处缓慢的划着圈，动作轻柔的像是在为一副珍贵的画作上色，或是在拨弄一根快要崩断的琴弦。然后他们动作起来，刺客原本趋于平稳的呼吸被打断，取代以短促又微弱的尖叫。

路易基着迷的看着淡淡的粉色从刺客的臀缝处沿着脊柱向上蔓延，最后消失在松垮的衣料的遮掩下。刺客的脸在他眼中又变成了那个黄头发的廉价妓女，通过自贬身价来哀求一门生意，她骑在客人的阴茎上，偏过头来注视着路易基，一脸嫌恶，“怎么？”她用刺客的声音说。路易基干渴的吞咽着，双眼一眨不眨。他不由自主的开始抚摸自己，他已经硬的发痛，表情却像是正在观礼一样肃穆。

艺术家捞着刺客的膝窝把他翻过来，往上用力操他。刺客的脊背贴着坚实的木地板，棕发铺在那些稿纸上，他伸手抓起一张，看了看上面的内容，然后笑出声来，笑声也是破碎的。“去你的，莱昂纳多，”他吻一吻那张稿纸，把它拍在艺术家的胸口，“你造的那些枪，那些枪把我害惨了。”他说，突然就很难过，于是又挺起身子去吻他的嘴唇。

艺术家伸手去遮住他探寻的望着那张稿纸的眼睛，在亲吻之间致歉，刺客迷迷糊糊的点头，也学着他的语调说对不起，“你看，莱昂，你一副做错了事的样子，我又不知道该怎么办了。”他说，得到一个深吻。

艺术家的舌尖抵上他发红烫热的侧颈，他的腺体跳动不停，艺术家的手指隔着衣料抚摸他挺立起来的乳尖，在操他的同时为他手淫。他变成了一幅任他涂抹的画布，堆叠的快感是铺在他身上的颜料，他被拖拽着飞行，飞到最高点的空白中又摔下来，摔进艺术家的怀里。

刺客抽搐着停下呼吸，他让艺术家停在他的身体里好一会儿，等待着情欲缓缓消退，他感到昏昏欲睡，却还去吻他，好像除了吻与做爱别无其他。

“感觉怎么样？”路易基原本有自信他不会被发现，他的信息素很淡，花园里的鲜花又太香。他原本以为这只是床笫间的一句问候，直到他看见艺术家将刺客安置在床上，然后抬起头直勾勾望向他所在的位置。

路易基又惊又惧，后退几步想要逃离。金发的艺术家移向门口，然后拉开门走出来，冷淡的注视着他。一会儿之后，他说，“我不觉得需要向他挑明，你觉得呢？”艺术家勾起嘴角露出一个笑容，路易基只花了一秒钟就明白了他话中指的是谁，他惊慌的望进对方的蓝眼睛，那里面了无笑意。

艺术家歪着头等待答复，显出略微的不耐烦，而一声嗫嚅从路易基的喉咙深处发出来，这是他自始至终发出的唯一一点声音，甚至算不上是个回答。他仓皇的从原地离开，穿过长廊，奔向花园的另一侧。现在路易基终于明白，在圣天使堡中他最不应该冒犯的究竟是谁。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ·七夕快乐！  
> ·救命 昨晚开始码字 今天就痛经到不省人事 小夜莺啊 你是不是对我有意见  
> ·路易基后来在银行家那个序列里被杀掉啦！这里让他多活了一会儿  
> ·老爷们留个评论叭呜呜呜呜


End file.
